M40A3
The M40A3 is a sniper rifle that appears in Modern Combat: Sandstorm and Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus in Campaign and Multiplayer modes. The M40A3 is a common and well-liked weapon in both games. It is based upon the real-life M40 Sniper Rifle. Modern Combat: Sandstorm Campaign In Modern Combat: Sandstorm, the M40A3 is quite uncommon in the campaign, rarely used by enemies, and only seen in the missions Subterranean Blackout, where it can be found in a Weapon Crate and A Nuke Too Far, where it is awarded as a starting weapon. The M40A3 is a powerful tool in the campaign, being a one-hit kill to the body and head. The scope gives the player an 8x zoom, allowing for easy long-range kills. The rifle has an average movement speed, about on par with the AK-47. The main disadvantages with the M40A3 lie in its near-uselessness at close range. To counter this, a good close-range weapon, such as a MP5 or the Benelli M4 is reccomended as a backup weapon. Multiplayer The M40A3 is available by selecting the Long Range class in Multiplayer. It is extremely common online. Due to the fact that the M40A3 retains the one-hit killing power of the campaign, the extreme accuracy, and due to many players having the misfortune to continuously respawn in the same spot, the rifle has become seen as a cheap way of getting easy kills. Like all weapons, the M40A3 performs the same as it does in the campaign. Gallery M403.PNG Scope.PNG M40A3Reload.PNG M40A3Bolt2.PNG M40A3IronFire.PNG M40A3HipFire.PNG Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Campaign The M40A3 returns in Modern Combat 2 with updated graphics and much more balanced abilities. The M40A3 is uncommon in the camapign, and is only awarded to the player in the missions Embassy Assault, To The Embassy Pt.1 and The Great Escape Pt.2. It is a very powerful and accurate weapon, retaining the ability from the previous game's campaign to kill with one shot to the head or torso. In fact, during the camapign, the M40A3 plays almost exactly like its Sandstorm incarnation. {C The player's allies are never actually seen wielding the rifle, but Sergeant Rollins can be seen holding one at the beginning of the level To the Embassy Pt.1. Multiplayer Unlocked at level 4, the M40A3 has been toned down and properly balanced for Modern Combat 2's multiplayer, but remains a powerful weapon in the right hands. The rifle may frustrate players who are not used to sniping, but with practice can become a very powerful tool. The M40A3 is a one shot kill to the head and neck, though with the +30% Snipers Damage Skill, the weapon regains its ability to kill with one shot to the torso. M40A3Hip.PNG M40A3Scope.PNG MC2M40A3Bolt.PNG MC2M40A3IronFire.PNG MC2M40A3HipFire.PNG MC2M40A3Reload.PNG Trivia *In Modern Combat: Sandstorm, the M40A3 is fed bullets with a stripper clip, an old-fashioned predecessor of the rifle magazine. The player can also see a round in the chamber when the bolt is pulled back. These features were changed in Modern Combat 2, as the rifle is now fed via a small magazine, and the round in the chamber can no longer be seen. References Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Modern Combat: Sandstorm Weapons Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Weapons Category:Weapons